


A really fun shower

by Yestare



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, More Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yestare/pseuds/Yestare
Summary: This chapter is an outtake from 'Wonderwall II'. Miranda Lawson and Jane Shepard need a shower after a steamy evening... but will they get clean or dirty? M for smut. Complete.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard
Kudos: 28





	A really fun shower

Hi there. This one deserves an explanation. It's actually a continuation of chapter 8 so that makes it 'alternate chapter 9'. Rigel100 requested the smut option. I'm very, very grateful for their constant reviews and encouragement - so I wrote the smut as well : ) Thank you Rigel! I hope this one doesn't disappoint.

I love chatting about stories. Also, suggestions and wild ideas are very welcome. 

* * *

**_A really fun shower / alternate chapter 9_ **

Jane smiled. She wasn't ready to say goodnight. Something deep inside whispered there was more for her, much more. Gently caressing Miri's back she suggested, "Come upstairs, sleep with me. Hot shower, then bed." The seductive tone in her voice was unmistakable.

Miri kissed her before answering. "Sounds great." She lazily reached for her panties but realized they would never hide the large sex toy. She grinned as she touched the slick cock between her legs. "Let me take this out first."

"Leave it in," Jane smiled mischievously, "it's gonna be a really fun shower!" She handed Miri a white cotton bathrobe while she haphazardly threw on her own clothes. "It's extremely late, we're not going to run into anyone."

Sure enough, as soon as they stepped into the hallway... "Shepard! What are you doing up so late?" Like a lovesick puppy Samantha Traynor stared at the Commander. "Errr... your shirt is inside out. And your belt is undone."

"Oh! Eh, well... Miri and I..."

Noticing Miranda Samantha's jaw dropped. She'd never seen the woman so... disorganized. Her black hair was completely messed up with a few strands stuck to her forehead. Tightly holding the bathrobe she was obviously hiding something.

Samantha gasped - and felt a spike of heat. _Is she wearing anything at all under that robe?_ Seeing Miri's bare feet her eyes widened. _Naked. She's naked._

It was dead silent. They all stared at each other.

"So. Miranda and I got... we've got a meeting. Bye Traynor." She grabbed Miri's hand and ran.

Before Samantha could blink they'd bolted to the metal doors leading to - _the showers? They have a meeting in the showers? What the...?_

Imagining the two women naked and wet in the shower she shivered. _That is so hot... I'd love to join them!_

What would she see if she opened the door? Perhaps Miranda was injured and Shepard was helping her? _That must be it. Jane is just helping her. Perhaps I can help too._

Feeling a bit guilty she placed her finger on the door-button. And pressed it. Nothing happened.

However, pressing her ear against the door she did hear Miranda laughing out loud with Jane whispering something. Didn't sound like Miranda was injured. Didn't sound like a meeting either.

"Edi - please open the door. I eh... I need a shower."

"I apologize Samantha. Commander Shepard has instructed me that no-one is allowed to enter for the next 60 minutes. No one."

"But... but..." A loud noise came from inside, like someone hitting their elbow against the wall. Besides the constant noise of splashing water she heard Jane's laughter turn into a loud, guttural moan.

She shivered with the sensual sound. _Shepard and Miranda...?_

She had to be mistaken! But when she put her ear against the door her suspicions were confirmed. Listening intently she heard Miri's voice giving sweet encouragements while Jane moaned in a slow, sensual rhythm.

_Oh my God! I was right... they're having sex!_

"Samantha."

She adored Jane. And Miranda was a fucking bombshell. She could picture it. Soaking wet from the hot water they trembled in each other's arms, hungrily kissing while their hands explored their eager, naked bodies. Jane would -

"Samantha!"

"Eh... yes, Edi?"

"Please respect their privacy."

"Of course."

Still, she couldn't walk away. Jane's steamy whimpers were getting louder, her pleasure obviously mounting. _Sex! They're doing it! They're having sex!_

The lustful sounds were sending a shiver right to her core. She felt her body heating up, the unmistakable warmth in her panties. _Goodness! Oh Jane! I wish I was in there with you!_

"Samantha, you should move along. Now."

Edi's reprimand stung her more than she expected. "Yes... I will..." Blushing lightly she backed away from the shower door. Verrry slowly. Enjoying all of Jane's erotic, decadent moans.

* * *

Shepard shed her clothes, casually throwing them in the corner. She growled, "Of course we have to run into Samantha! Does that woman know my every move?"

"I think she likes you." Miranda smiled. She turned on the hot shower and dropped her robe.

"She likes me. A lot. Always trying to get in my pants. I like her too but she's so... nosy."

Grinning, Miri took a bar of soap. The hot water felt wonderful on her shoulders, her head. "Mmm... come here. Let me soap your back." She tenderly kissed Jane's neck, touched the gorgeous auburn hair. "Never thought I'd be taking a shower with you, _Commander_."

Jane moaned hungrily in approval, appreciating the gentle lips on her wet skin. She curved her back, pressing her butt against Miri's groin and felt the stiff hardness. "Oh!" Looking over her shoulder she marveled at the sight - the sex toy appeared to be a part of Miranda, same beautiful skin tone. The thick shaft felt warm, promising. With a happy sigh she nudged it between her legs.

Miranda rubbed the soap over Jane's slim waist. "So eager _Command_ _er!_ Let me clean your back first."

Jane had other plans. Noticing her heart pound in her chest she became aware of a needy, empty feeling in her core. She wanted it. Badly. "I'm not waiting - I want you. I want your dick." Angling her ass she reached between her legs and rubbed the cock over her swollen pussy. Rolling her hips, her fingertips expertly guided the large tip, sliding it in her greedy cunt. "Yessss... oh yes! Here we go Lawson!"

She placed her hands up against the wall and rocked, passionately fucking the head of Miri's massive cock. Over and over it almost slipped out before she thrust down again, taking it in her excited heat. "Feels g-good... shit that feels good..." She glanced backwards, "how's that for you?"

Miranda groaned. The toy worked exactly as it should - feeling the velvety flesh of Jane's sex made her dizzy with pleasure. "Amazing. Your p-pussy... so tight... so fucking t-tight!" Wishing to focus on Shepard she barely moved.

Jane was stunning. Her coppertone skin shone with wetness as the hot water cascaded down her shoulders, her back. Arms spread high above her head, palms flat against the wall she was taking her pleasure, impaling herself, sliding her aroused pussy up and down the large dick. Her incredibly slim waist moved like magic, causing her ass to slowly, beautifully gyrate. Sexy little moans filled the shower room as she intently, deliberately fucked herself.

"Oh... oh..."

Drinking in the sight a red-hot mist clouded Miranda's brain. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd _ever_ seen. A warm throbbing ignited her groin, sped up her breathing. For an amazing minute she just stood there, watching. Enjoying. Letting Jane have her way with her.

_Un-be-lievable..._

Filled with love and affection she rubbed soap all over Jane's stunning curves. Such a slender waist, such a gorgeous ass. Reaching out, she playfully twirled her fingers through the woman's wet hair. When she finally spoke, her voice was hoarse, raspy. "I love this... Gods you're beautiful."

"Ngghhh... Come on - enough staring. Grab me, fuck me. Why don't you fuck me?"

"Yes. Oh yes." Letting go of the soap Miri planted her hands on Jane's hips and started thrusting, matching her friend's rhythm. The squirming body felt amazing in her hands. She loved the feeling of Jane's ass rocking into her.

"Ohhhh..." Moaning with joy she tightened her grip on the slim waist, driving her cock deeper. The incredible sensation of her shaft opening up Jane's tight, hot sex caused her to gasp for air. "Jane! Oh my goodness... it really feels like I'm inside of you. I'm really fucking you. I love feeling your pussy - so soft and wet!"

Jane glanced over her shoulder. Perhaps she shouldn't have. The scorching hot display nearly made her come. Soaking wet from the hot water Miranda Lawson's alabaster skin glistened in the warm light. Her large, perfect tits swayed lightly with her sexual movement. Eyes glazed over with lust her face was distorted in a mask of intense pleasure. "You are fucking me Lawson. I don't want you to stop."

Bucking more wildly now she felt the massive cock splitting her open, driving to the very depths of her. "Oh! So big! You're so big!" Feeling that gorgeous thickness filling her up shot sparks of excitement up her cunt. She wished this could last forever. "My pussy... you make me feel so good... so fucking good..."

Moving in perfect harmony they took their pleasure, worshipping their wet, excited bodies in a celebration of primal lust.

Planting her hands on Jane's behind Miranda lovingly massaged the proud orbs, enjoying the wet supple flesh under her fingertips. Feeling beautifully wicked she pulled the asscheeks apart, fully exposing her friend's pink sex. "Damn!" So. Hot.

Barely believing her eyes she gasped. Her driving cock was gloriously spreading the inner lips of Jane's pussy. Swollen, willing, the hot cunt glistened with water dripping down. "Wow. I love it! Wow!"

Knowing she would never forget the sight she marveled at the situation. _How on earth did I get so lucky?_ Groaning with joy she tightened her hold on Jane's ass and thrust even faster, stronger, enjoying the wet sounds of the shower and the blunt slapping noise as her hips collided with Jane's behind.

"Yes! Fuck me! ...Miri! Fuck me!" Screaming out her pleasure Jane felt her legs tremble, felt her inner walls flutter around the massive pumping dick. This was rougher then she'd expected but she loved it. Miranda's powerful grip on her ass caused her to moan with joy. "Oh... oh... fuck... I love it! My pussy... please oh please fuck me!"

Miranda felt her orgasm, wet, powerful, growling beneath the surface. She wanted to wait - fucking Jane was just _too_ good. This had started in her room, quite a while ago and still she wasn't satisfied.

_How much sex can we have in one night?_

"I'm getting c-close..." she growled, "I'm close... but I don't want to c-come yet. I'm having _waaay_ too much fun. It's so good to f-fuck you. I want to keep fucking. Turn around. Let me s-see your eyes."

Feeling her pull out Jane groaned with needy frustration. Turning around she hissed with want, making eye contact. "You got me so hot! I'm so fucking horny!"

She lifted her leg. Pulled Miranda snug.

"Grab my thigh. Bit higher, yes, like that. Now let me..." She took the cock, aiming it at her pussy and used it to part her folds. Feeling fantastically obscene she dragged the large cockhead up and down through her wide open slit. They both watched as she played with their private parts before slipping it in. "Yes!" Throwing both hands around Miranda's neck she pressed their bodies together in the most intimate way imaginable.

Almost taking her foot of the ground Jane allowed her weight to drive the massive cock back inside. "Hmmph!" Balancing on her toes she rolled her hips - feeling it twist and screw deep inside made her cry out with pleasure, "Oh! Oh fuck!" She sensed her inner walls kissing the thick invader, coating it with wetness.

Miranda's eyes rolled backwards. Holding Jane's leg up and sideways - the woman was wide open for her. Almost forcefully she pressed Jane's back against the steel wall. It took her only a split second to resume thrusting, fucking into that marvelous, willing body. "Shit that feels good. Your cunt... so good!"

"Oh... oh..." Moaning in the fabulous tempo Jane stared lovingly in her eyes. "All y-yours Lawson."

The inviting words aroused her even more. "Oh Jane..." Cupping Shepard's ass she used biotics to fully lift her friend of the ground, pressing her back against the solid wall.

In the same motion Jane circled her legs around Miri's waist, clinging to her friend. Completely opening herself, completely surrendering control. "Oh I like that - hold me just like that, hold me. Now shove it in! Go ahead - shove it in!"

Crying out her pleasure she felt the thick shaft sliding into her heated sex. Miranda's strong hands kneaded her ass, explored her crack, brushed over her wet cunt. Miri was lifting her with ease. Trapped between the powerful, tall body and the solid wall she had _no_ choice but to get fucked. Exactly what she wanted.

She purred in Miri's ear, a low, sultry sound. "I love your big cock. I love your big c-cock inside of me. My pussy's so full. I'm yours. I'm all yours. Do w-whatever you want with me."

Something inside Miranda snapped. Feeling all of Shepard's weight, holding that wet naked body was too good to be true. Thrilled beyond belief she plunged forward, wantonly fucking into her. "Oh shit... oh shit..." Listening to Jane's needy whimpers she felt her thick shaft sliding into her friend, "Nice... nice and t-tight. I love feeling you." Glancing down she watched her large ivory shaft pistoning in and out of the gorgeous pink cunt. "Damn!"

"There we go..." Jane whimpered hungrily, "open me up! Fuck me Miri. Fuck me!" She bit her lower lip while staring deep into Miranda's brown gems. "Like that - oh yes! I'm so full! You're so deep inside of me!"

Miranda held her stare while using Jane's own weight to drive the final thick inch inside.

"Hmph!" Jane grunted. The feeling of the massive shaft buried deep inside, completely filling her was incredible. Her sex pulsed, clenching with joy, shooting raw lust into her brain. "Lawson! Oh... oh fuck!"

The water streamed down on them as they passionately gazed deep into each others eyes. Time stood still, their interwoven, soaking wet bodies twisting and squirming, yearning for more pleasure.

Miri could sense all of the tension Jane was carrying and she was determined to release it. Tightening her hold on the firm ass she lifted Jane - and let her sink back down, basically screwing the shorter woman up and down her large cock. "I'm going to do you. I'm going to do you good. I - love - this!" She felt Jane's legs tremble around her waist.

Shepard mewled. She could barely believe it. Pinned between the wall and Miranda she was completely helpless, open. Miri lifted her, then allowed her to sink back down, utterly filling her. "Gah!"

Miranda ravaged her, using her trapped body for her pleasure, fucking her like a wild animal. Jane loved it. With the hot water raining down, both her ass and her pussy stimulated she felt a massive fire roar deep inside. "Gods! Miri! Give me that big fat cock! Do it! Ooohhh..." Sensing the hyper-sensitive nerves of her sex scream with joy she knew it would be soon. "Don't you dare stop! Almost there... I'm almost there!"

Panting in tight little bursts Miranda felt her climax building, "Me too. I want to c-come in your p-pussy. Ok?"

"Of course. I w-want it. Fill me up."

Grateful as hell Miranda kissed her, a needy, longing kiss. Feeling Shep's nails clawing at her back she harshly bit her lip. "Come with me."

Jane tensed, Miri heard her suck in her breath before screaming out. "AAARGH! MIRI!"

Holding her tightly Miranda _loved_ the wicked shocks pulsing through her friend, _loved_ the way Jane's heat spasmed around her excited dick. She came.

"JANE! ... I'm... c-coming.. I'm fucking c-coming!" She whimpered next to Jane's ear as she released. Her cock twitched with joy, squirting deep into Jane's pussy. "Fuck! Oh fuck!"

Jane gasped. Feeling the sticky juices flooding her sex, feeling her inner walls flutter with orgasm she moaned with joy. "That's it! Give it to m-me!"

She got her wish - Miranda kept spouting, shooting more and more come inside of her. "Damn! Oh!" Thrilled beyond belief she kept bucking, madly pumping her soaked cunt up and down, aching for another orgasm. "Miri... I... again! Oh Gods!"

Screaming out loud, desperately clinging to her friend, her mind erupted with pure, raw sex. "Aaargh! Oh! Oh fuck!"

Miri couldn't believe she had some left. But the scorching thought of coming deep inside Jane drew it out of her. "Shep-ard! Damn! Ohhhh..."

Twitching with pleasure they clung to each other, blown away by the shocking intensity of their climax.

"Oh... my... goodness..." Miranda finally panted, shivering with aftershocks.

"Mmm..." Humming with satisfaction Jane swayed in Miri's hands. Her pussy glowed with happiness, treasuring the hard thickness buried inside. She felt her vaginal muscles convulsing, squeezing in appreciation. "OH! Damn that thing is big. I'm so f-fucking full. No, don't put me down yet. Not sure I can stand."

Knowing Miranda could easily hold her she squirmed, enjoying the warm, strong hands all over her ass. "Mmm... nice."

"I'll hold you as long as you want. Gladly." Her lips found Jane's. Intimately kissing they enjoyed each other while the hot water caressed their brilliant naked bodies in a neverending stream of heat.


End file.
